Canadian Digivasion
by sciencewhiz
Summary: 8 young people from Canada mysteriously get sucked through a computer to the Digital World. In an alternate dimension.
1. Prologue

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon! This is a story about if my friends and I ended up in the Digital World. I'm one of the grade 11 peeps, and Andrea is my middle name. I don't own any of my friends either! And for future chapter notes, I will be using Gatomon instead of Salmon, because Salmon is usually not shown in the episodes of TV.**_  


## Prologue

  
One day, inside of the local private high school in Calgary, 5 11th graders were just getting out of classes.  
  
"Desi, I can't believe you and Andrea aced that calculus test!" Donny commented as he slammed his locker shut.  
  
"Geez, I know, that is SO not fair!" Lizabeth whined.  
  
"Calm down, calm down you two, it was only a test, man, it's not like it's the end of the world or something," Desi replied, "now, we better get our butts in gear, we have computer club in like 15 minutes." Just as the words came out of her mouth, Jake and his 2 friends came running up, just having being let out of the elementary school next door.  
  
"What are you all dilleydalling for? We need to get there, pronto!" Jake said as he dragged his elder sister, Andrea along the halls towards the computer lab. Paige proceeded to do the same thing with Desi, and Rose soon followed suit with Liz. Angel and Donny just gave each other looks, and followed the siblings wordlessly.  
  
Once the group of eight arrived in the computer lab, it was mysteriously empty, and there was a bright light pulsating from one of the computers. "This is odd," muttered Jake as he examined the computer. The moment he touched the keyboard though, 8 bright lights shot out at the 8, and engulfed them.  
"What the…..?" Rose managed to get out before everything went black, and she, and the others were sucked into the computer.  
  
_**AUTHOR'S NOTE: hehehe, I hope you liked that. This was the product of a 17 year old bored silly, and too awake to go to sleep, and too excited about her California trip!**  
_  



	2. Digitize Me!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon! This is a story about if my friends and I ended up in the Digital World. I'm one of the grade 11 peeps, and Andrea is my middle name. I don't own any of my friends either! And for future chapter notes, I will be using Gatomon instead of Salmon, because Salmon is usually not shown in the episodes of TV.**_  


## Chapter One: Digitize Me!

  
"Somebody get the liscence number of that semi that just ran over me, ugh," Donny groaned as he sat up.  
  
"Come on Donny, you can't be in that much pain, it wasn't that bad," Andrea commented, " at least we are all safe and sound, " as she gestered to the others. As she said this, 8 small creatures came out of the bush, and jumped excitely onto the teens and their siblings.  
  
"Andrea! Andrea! You're finally here! I've waiting my whole life to meet you!" the feline one cried out.  
  
Andrea was just shocked. It wasn't everyday that you see a talking cat. "I must have blown into that bag yesterday WAY too long, I'm seeing and hearing things," she said to herself.  
  
"Nope! We're real alright! I'm Gatomon! And I'm your Digimon!" Gatomon exclaimed. At this, the other 7 introduced themselves to their waking partners.  
  
"Donny, my name is Gabumon, and I'm here to protect you," said a small wolf-like creature.  
  
"Angel, I'm Biyomon, and we're partners!" cried the bird-like Digimon.  
  
"Heya Desi, I'm Gommamon. I would shake hands, but, I don't have hands! Hehe!" laughed the seal-like one.  
  
"Liz! I'm Patamon! I know we are going to be GREAT friends!" the flying orange one piped out.  
  
"Greetings Jacob. I am Tentomon, and I'm pleased to meet you," the incestiod one said.  
  
"Rose! Wow! That's like me! I'm Palmon!" exclaimed the plant-type one.  
  
"Paige, I'm Agumon!" cried the last, a dinosaur like Digimon.  
  
"Pardon to interrupt, but what are Digimon?" Jake questioned.  
  
"Well, Digimon is short for Digital Monsters. We are adorable, sweet, and very loyal. We are here to protect you from the virus-type Digimon, but to also be your friends!" answered Tentomon.  
  
"Ya, but what do we need to be protected fr…..AAAAAHHHH!" screamed Rose. The reason for the scream was that a huge preying-mantis type Digimon was heading their way, and it was not looking friendly!  
**_  
tbc....  
_**  
_**Author's note** Don't ya love me? *evil grin* I love cliffhangers! I hopefully will have some reviews waiting for me when I come back from California1 Gotta love band! Tata!**_  
  



	3. It's Digivolving Time!

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon! This is a story about if my friends and I ended up in the Digital World. I'm one of the grade 11 peeps, and Andrea is my middle name. I don't own any of my friends either! And for future chapter notes, I will be using Gatomon instead of Salmon, because Salmon is usually not shown in the episodes of TV. Also, Andrea will already have the crest of Light..yeah, I'm screwing things up, but who cares!**  
  
**Author's Note: Sorry about the delay, but I had to catch up on homework from my trip! I'm on spring break, but I also have writers block! You can email me (mgoldman@sprint.ca) with ideas for the next chapters!**_  


**_Chapter Two: It's digivolving Time!  
_**

  
"What the? AGUMON! What…what IS that thing?" Paige questioned.  
  
"That's Snimon! He's very dangerous!!" Agumon cried, "but we can help! Digimon, ATTACK!!!" Various cries were heard, detailing the different attacks.  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Lightning Claw!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!" But none of the attacks worked. Snimon just flew right past all of the digimon. The digidestined were starting to get worried, when, a burst of light shot from their digivices, and headed straight towards their respective partners. Andrea's chest, in particular, was glowing with a weird symbol.  
  
"I can feel the power!!!! Everyone, let's digivolve!" Gatomon yelled.  
  
"Digivolve? What's that?" Jake asked. His question was soon answered for him.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to……….GREYMON!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to……….GARURUMON!"  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to………..BIRDRAMON!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to………KABUTERIMON!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to………..TOGOMON!"  
  
"Gommamon, digivolve to……..IKKAKUMON!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to……….ANGEMON!"  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to………ANGEWOMON!"  
  
"Wow…….." was all that the humans were able to say……  
  
tbc………….  
  
_**Author's note: Yes, another cliffhanger…..but I have to do some research…I forgot Snimon's attack…hehehe….and I have writer's block! Tata!"**_  
  



End file.
